Beneficial features of electrical power supplies, especially portable power supplies, are small size and low cost. Some electrical power supplies are susceptible to short circuiting, which can result in wasted power and damage to components. In order to avoid damage to components, larger sized components can be designed into the circuit. Such larger sized components, used to compensate for short circuiting, can result in a larger than desired power supply. Cost savings can result from use of fewer components, smaller components, and/or reducing or eliminating wasted power due to short circuits.